


She-Ra Character Appreciation Week 2020

by Nagarose453



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, She-Ra Character Appreciation Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagarose453/pseuds/Nagarose453
Summary: A collection of one shots for Character Appreciation Week 2020
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Day One: Angella - Glimmer’s First Word

“Say…. No.” Micah chuckled, lifting Glimmer in the air.

“Beee-ooohh!” Glimmer babbled as she reached her small pudgy hands toward her father, happily grinning. Angella stood to the side, a soft smile playing on her lips as she observed Micah playing with their daughter.

“Say… Papa?” Micah tried again, nuzzling his nose to Glimmer’s making her shriek in joy.

“Micah, have you ever thought that it was possibly too soon for Glimmer to speak? She is only a year old, my love.” Angella chided gently. Micah gave Angella a playful look before he looked back to Glimmer.

“She’s a smart one, Angie. She gets it from you, you know.” Micah lowered Glimmer to his hip, the small princess gripping at Micah’s tunic, babbling happily as Angella approached, putting an arm around Micah’s shoulder, bending slightly to grin at Glimmer. Glimmer gave a loud squeal before she reached up to Angella.

“AHHH!!! Ahhh-booooo!” Glimmer cooed, her eyes squeezed shut in delight from the force of her small grin of delight at seeing her mother. 

“Yes, my little Glitter bug, it is nap time.” Angella said with a giggle as she gently took Glimmer into her arms. The chubby infant clung to her mother’s chest, cooing softly as she stuck her minute thumb in her mouth. “Micah, if you don’t mind, can you oversee the decorations for tonight? I’ll join you once Glimmer is down for her nap…” Angella mused as she smiled at the little girl in her arms. Micah chuckled, standing on tiptoe to kiss his tall wife’s cheek. 

“Of course, my love.” Micah stated softly, his smile full of the adoration he felt for his wife, his Queen. Once Micah was gone Angella walked over to the crib floating on the far wall. Glimmer let out a loud raspberry of amusement at her mother, making Angella smile.

“You are such a sweet girl, Glimmer… You are going to be a wonderful Queen someday.” Angella pulled Glimmer from her hip holding her up so she could press kisses to the small Princess’ round face. Glimmer squealed loudly in happiness.

“MAMA!” Glimmer squealed, her small hands grabbing Angella’s hair. Angella pulled Glimmer back as the small girl shook the two handfuls of pink hair, still smiling happily.

“Glimmer?” Angella asked. 

“Mama~!” Glimmer giggled in return. Angella smiled, kissing Glimmer’s forehead.

“Your father is going to be jealous, but I love you… So much, my little Glitter bug.” Angella hugged Glimmer as the little Princess gave a yawn, releasing her hold on her mother’s hair, nuzzling into her mother’s chest. 

“Mama…” Glimmer mumbled, her pink eyes that mirrored her mother’s fluttering closed.

“Sweet dreams, Glimmer.” Angella whispered, kissing Glimmer’s forehead again before placing her daughter in her crib.


	2. Day Two: Lonnie - Child of the Horde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy angst for Lonnie’s day.

It was a rare day that the children got to play outside. A small dark skinned girl with hair done in gracious braids shielded her face from the bright glares of the light of the outside, her green eyes squinting her protest against the brightness.

“Lonnie! Come play with us!” Called a rather small blonde boy that smiled at her with a small hand waving her over. Beside the boy was a larger reptilian boy who was happily pouring sand from the sand strewn training area they sat in down the back of the blonde boy’s shirt. Lonnie grinned as she skipped over to the two, plopping down in front of the blonde. The reptilian boy gave a grumble as Lonnie giggled.

“It’s been forever since we’ve been able to come outside and just PLAY without training. It’s so bright out here.” Lonnie complained.

“Yeah, but it beats being cooped up inside running drills all day.” The blonde said wisely, “Rogelio, please stop pouring sand down my shirt, it’s itchy.” The blonde pouted over his shoulder to the reptilian boy who gave a growl like snicker. 

“He’s right, Kyle, you complain too much. Plus Sand is warm and soft. Don’t be a baby.” Lonnie smirked. 

Years passed since the trio had so innocently played without a care, now soldiers of the Horde, fighting it seemed with one another and friends alike. Words overheard from Catra to Adora rang in Lonnie’s mind as she pulled off her helmet, sandwiched safely for the moment between Kyle and Rogelio.

_“It wasn’t all bad growing up in the Horde, was it?”_

Lonnie smiled to herself as she felt Kyle’s hand gently about her waist, Rogelio’s arm draped carefully across her and Kyle’s shoulders in a silent and inconspicuous group hug. 

_No…_ Lonnie mentally mused. _If it wasn’t for the Horde, I wouldn’t have these two. For both, I would give my life…_


	3. Day Three/Four: Scorpia/Entrapta - A date with the Geek Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia lives up to her promise to Entrapta from "White Out"
> 
> Combining Day three and Four, since this involved both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is indulgent fluff that is brought on by the episode: "White Out" and how Best Girls Entrapta and Scorpia got robbed of an adorable possible date scene *salty AF*

“Ohhhh! You remembered the tiny cocoas!” Entrapta squealed as she plopped herself down on the blanket, the tracker pad in her hand spouting off statistics about what Scorpia could only assume was the weather. 

“I figured since Wild Cat is busy… You know, I’d make good on that promise I made when we were up north looking for First Ones tech.” Scorpia shrugged as she set the tray in her pincers on the blanket with care not to disturb the small, doll like mugs of hot-cocoa on it. “I made tiny cupcakes and tiny scones, too.” Scorpia looked up to see Entrapta had set aside her tracker pad, smiling widely at the Scorpioni with glee.

“Honestly, I’m surprised you remembered. With the way Catra practically works you into the ground, I expected you to be a little more…” Entrapta trailed off making Scorpia smile. 

“Scatter brained? I get that a lot. Most people think that or think I’m intimidating because… You know… Pincers…” Scorpia trailed off waving a pincer absently in the air as she quietly took a seat opposite the blanket from Entrapta. The purple haired princess used her prehensile hair to scoot around the tray until she was almost touching Scorpia as she settled next to her. 

“I think you’re pretty fascinating, really. Not everyone likes Robots… And I’m awkward with people… You make it easy to talk and share…” Entrapta looked up as a tendril of her hair reached up to tuck some hair that fell in Scorpia’s face to the side. “I guess this is what it’s like to have friends?” Entrapta questioned quietly. Scorpia felt a grin light up her face.

“Yeah, the Super Pal Trio. We’re unstoppable, with my muscle, your Brains, and Catra’s charisma, we can do anything!” Scorpia giggled. Entrapta beamed, reaching for a small cupcake. 

“Thank you, by the way for remembering... “ Entrapta stated almost shyly as she also grabbed a tiny cocoa.

“Of course, isn’t that what friends are for?” Scorpia asked. Entrapta looked thoughtful, her hair deftly plucking a recorder from her pocket.

“Friendship logue, Day eight. I have been blessed with great company, tiny scones, and tiny cocoa… Remembering small but pleasant things about your companions appears to be a tradition. To quote Scorpia, that is what friends are for.” Entrapta then clicked off the recorder grinning again. “Soooo… Any chance you’d help me upgrade Emily’s audio and visual components later?” The scientist asked hopefully. Scorpia giggled.

“It’s a Date~” Scorpia smiled, the two basking in the comfort of one another.


	4. Day Five: Bow - Propositioning the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow finally pops the question~ <3

_This is it!_ Bow mused as he donned the silver and blue coat that marked him as “Prince Consort” of Bright Moon. (Which even Catra got a good laugh at the title: “That’s just a fancy, princess way of saying “Boyfriend”, Sparkles.” Catra had pointed out.) As usual, the archer wore a cropped white button up, and a cropped jacket, as normal for formal events. The Second Anniversary of the end of the war certainly counted, he wagered. 

“BOW? Can I come in?” Called Glimmer’s voice from behind the door. In a panic, Bow jumped about a mile out of his skin as the tell tale flash and magical glitter floated through the air as Glimmer appeared just behind him.

“COULD YOU KNOCK!?” Bow yelped. Glimmer frowned.

“Are you okay? I’ve been pounding on your door for twenty minutes.” Glimmer frowned. Bow gave a groan as he placed a hand to his chest, his heart was just about to beat out of his chest out of both nervousness and the fact Glimmer had just scared the daylights out of him. “-Bow are you listening? You’re never late and it’s not like you to ignore everything… Is something bothering you?” Glimmer’s voice was soft with concern. Bow frowned softly. 

_If I wait. I’m going to lose my nerve and I’ll never do it._ Bow sighed at the thought, before he took a step toward Glimmer, pulling her into a hug.

As usual, Glimmer smelled sweet like cinnamon rolls, her expression soft yet worried as she looked up at Bow.

“Actually, something is bothering me…” Bow said softly. Glimmer’s brows furrowed in concern as she studied her boyfriend’s face. “We’ve been friends for years… I know we kind of rushed into everything at the end of the War and there are so many people in this wonderful world that would love to have the greatest queen on Etheria for themselves.” Bow paused as Glimmer’s face fell, a look of shock crossing her face for a moment. Bow pulled out of the circle of Glimmer’s embrace before he took a knee, gently capturing Glimmer’s hand. “So… I guess what I’m saying… Will you, Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon, give me the honor of allowing me to marry you?” Bow finally blurt out as his free hand ventured to the inner breast pocket of his jacket, producing a small lavender box. Glimmer gasped as Bow clumsily opened the box with one hand, revealing a simple white gold and diamond ring. Glimmer pulled her hand from Bow’s covering her face as she burst into soft sobs. Bow stood, confused as he attempted to soothe Glimmer. “Glim, I’m sorry, was that not what you wanted? If it’s not, then you don’t have to.” Bow began to panic before Glimmer grabbed him about the neck, burying her face in his chest.

“Yes! Gods, yes!” Glimmer sobbed softly. “Spinnerella said you were never going to ask, and Catra’s been asking when you and I were finally going to get married, and Dad’s been insufferable for the last six months.” Glimmer managed through her tears. Bow gave her a soft smile before he pulled back enough to be able to reach to her face and gently brush the tears from her cheeks. 

“Gods you’re beautiful, I can’t believe it only took our whale lives for us to get to this point. I love you Glimmer… I hope you know that.” Bow gently kissed her forehead. Glimmer gave a sniffle.

“I love you too, Bow. You’re amazing.” With that Glimmer gently pressed a kiss to Bow’s lips, smiling as he chuckled into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this pairing makes me ridiculously uncomfortable, but EH. I wrote it anyway. Anyone's shippable with everyone if you're not a coward. It's a personal thing.


End file.
